1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying fasteners, such as buttons, eyelets, hook-and-eye parts or the like, to the fabric of garments.
2. Prior Art
There have been proposed various apparatus of the type described, in which a fastener is applied to a fabric by a punch driven to move reciprocally toward and away from a stationary die on which the fabric is set, in response to the operation of a foot pedal. In the known apparatus, the fabric must be supported on the die substantially in a horizontal plane, or the applied fastener becomes tilted with respect to the general plane of the fabric and hence is defective from an aesthetic view. Furthermore, if the foot pedal is accidentally stepped during setting of the fabric, an operator might be hurt or damaged on his fingers.